Black Rose (Sasuke x reader)
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: You miss him. Why did he leave? Some Sasuke fluff :3


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

He left. He really did leave. It's been a long time since Sasuke Uchiha left in search of power. It had left me heartbroken. Since then, I haven't been able to complete my missions with the quality I used to. I could barely focus, too heartbroken to do anything properly.

My Sensei told me to take a break.

I stare out my window to gaze at the stars. It's been a long time since he left. I've finally gotten over him, even a little. However, my heart still lightly throbs at the thought of him. Heaving a sigh, I stand and make my way to the fridge, grabbing one of the brownies I made from the previous night. Taking a bite, I go back to my room. I sit on my bed, bored. I've just gotten back from a tiring B-rank mission, and I'm absolutely beat. I'm still waiting for the ibuprofen to kick in. I rub my poor thigh.

So sore. I can hardly walk.

I rub my temples. Why can't he leave my mind? Why must I continue to think about him, dream about him, wish for him to come back to those who love him? A single tear slides down my cheek as I finger a bracelet he gave me long ago. I smile at the memory.

He had just come back from his mission in the Land of Waves. He was scraped up and bruised bad, but he seemed more powerful and stronger than ever. He seemed more...alive. When the Chunin exams came along, and after the second exam, I instantly knew he was gone. He smiled less, and less, and less, especially after the exams. He seemed more far off and distant. Before the exams, when I was treating his wounds, he gave me the bracelet with a smile, thanking me for being there without being annoying.

My smile widens, more tears falling. A sob racks my body. I curse under mybreath. Why can't I forget about him?!

A tap on my window shocks me out of my thoughts. I whirl around and almost faint.

The tapping again.

Gulping, I reach my arm out and unlatch the window.

He climbs through and stares at me through the darkness of my room.

I can't believe it. He's actually here. I reach out and touch his cheek. He's real. This isn't a Genjutsu. He's real!

"S-Sasuke? You're...real?"

He lightly brushes my hand with his own. "I'm real."

Upon hearing this, I throw myself on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. His arms encircle me tightly, holding me against him as he buries his head in my hair.

"You're here!" I wail. I grip his soft hair, pulling myself closer to him. He lightly strokes my back.

"Yeah."

Realization struck me. "Wait...you're here! Why are you here?! You'll get caught!"

"I won't. I promise."

My eyebrows pinch. "Then why are you here?"

Sasuke sighs. "I came for you. I promised, right?"

That's right. He did promise. I let Sakura try and stop him from leaving first before I tried further down the road. He had kissed my hand and promised he'd come back for me one day. I frown. He can't stay the entire night. If he wants to keep his freedom, he'll need to leave before dawn. Unfortunately, its two o' clock in the morning.

I rest your head under Sasuke's chin with a sigh. He continues to stroke my back, pressing his chin against the crown of my head. I continue to cry, my hands gripping his shirt as if they'd never let go.

"Sasuke..." I whisper. My hand meets his cheek. He reaches up and holds my hand in his.

"Yes, (f/n)?"

"C...Can you stay for a while?"

"Yeah."

He grasps my chin between his fingers and tilts ymy head up so that I'm looking him in the eye. I sigh. His eyes are gorgeous. He leans forward, lightly pressing his lips against mine. I tense, but then relax, closing my eyes. The kiss was short and sweet, almost sad.

His grip around me tightens. "Go to sleep, (f/n)."

"You won't be here when I wake up, will you?"

He was silent. "I won't."

I bite my lip. "Good bye then."

"Good bye." My eyes close and I sink into Sasuke's warmth. Sleep takes me and my dreams flash before my eyes. Sasuke sighs. "I love you."

When I wake the next morning, I feel cold. Sasuke's left, the slightly ajar window shows it. I look at my bedside table, finding a black rose. I silently cry. He still remembers my favorite flower.


End file.
